Munkustrap Turns to Stone!
by ZombieCatTookMyPudding
Summary: After a magic practice-gone-wrong Munkustrap, the Jellicle Tribe's protector, has turned to stone! While Mistoffelees tries to find a cure, Tantomile is convinced she's turned into Medusa. Sheesh, how will they get out of this one?
1. Chapter 1

The two cats simply stood there, trying to process what had happened so quickly. It was just supposed to be practicing a mere magic trick...but then she tripped...she bumped into him...and he got in the way.

The breathing of dark tabby of the two quickened.

"...Tanti..." The sparkly black tom placed a paw on her shoulder in attempt to comfort the sensitive older queen.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME! DON'T LOOK AT MY FACE!" As she wailed and ran off, the magician soon found himself on his own. Staring back into the eyes of the statue that was once the Tribe's protector, (and, not to mention, the chosen heir to Old Deuteronomy's throne), how was he going to explain that he had accidentally turned him to stone?

"Everlasting..." he turned to find his littermate, Quaxo, a neatly-groomed tuxedo cat tom behind him, "...what kind of voodoo did _you_ do, Mistoffelees?"

"I...I don't know." Forcing a nervous smile, he picked up his wand. "Not to worry, though. We can fix it, right? We'll do it before anyone else finds this sight."

"I sure hope so, but-" Quaxo made his brother move his paw down, "-let's make sure it's the right spell, so we know. Wouldn't want to make the situation worse, would we? If it did, we'd probably have to flee."

Nodding, Mistoffelees took one last look at the strong tabby, shuddering at the thought of how he was so suddenly frozen in his tracks. Following his brother over the scrap pile, they went to their den to retrieve their book of spells.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, alright, there is no need to panic," Mistoffelees brushed his paw against the chipped, dusty bookshelf. "We just need to find a way to turn him back, from stone, to organic."

"Found it, it's over here," Quaxo called. "We should start working fast, and put this incident in the past."

"Yes, let's." Mistoffeless flipped through the yellowed pages, the whites of his eyes turning red from the dust.

Quaxo, on the other paw, was not quite so tolerant of it. Coughing, he turned away, trying to get away from the cloud rising up in their den.

"Aha! Here it is! 'Stone reversal spell'," Mistoffelees declared. "Let's hope this goes well."

Stumbling back into the den, eyes half-closed, Quaxo peeked over his brother's shoulder to watch him perform the spell.

"Ew evah edam a ekatsim," Mistoffelees sniffed, wriggling his nose. His voice nasally, he barely managed to utter the phrase: "ew t'ndid naem ot nrut ruo dneirf ot enots," Hackles raised, eyes widened, he quickly spat out "os fi uoy n'dluow dnim, nruter mih ot lamron os eh nac eb flesmih...a-ACHOO!"

"ACHOO!" Quaxo followed with a sneeze of his own.

"ACHOO!" Mistoffelees' paw slipped, accidentally ripping the spell from the book! "The, the spe-CHOO!" The most recent one sent the spell flying out of the den.

"After it-ACHOO!"

Sneezing and tripping over each other and themselves, they couldn't help but watch as the stone reversal spell page got lodged on top on one of the piles of scrap.

"Great," Mistoffelees snarled. "Now what-Achoo! Do we do? This is quite an -CHOO-! Situation we're going through."

"ACHOO! It-it appears that we, (sniff) have magic dust stuck in our noses. ACHOO! We'll need to get rid of it before we can say some other problem arose."

"But-but the (sniffle) spell! It could blow away if we take too long to dwell."

"You wait here, and I'll go...urh, grab our magic cloth. Be back faster than a sloth!"

* * *

 ***MEANWHILE, ELSEWHERE IN THE YARD***

* * *

Calico twins fumbled with a bag of stolen goods.

"Shhh!"

"SHH!"

"No, _you_ shush!"

"Not 'til _you_ shush first!"

"Careful! Careful, now!" the tom of the two warned.

"I got it, I got it!" the queen assured him. Or, she tried to, anyway. Being as clumsy as she is, she tripped over an old, broken hair brush, accidentally throwing the bag out of their way.

"You said you had it!" he complained. The agile cat leaped back over the way he came as soon as he leaped over. "Munku! Sir! That's not- it's not what it looks like!"

"Munkust-quick, follow with a rhyme!"

"Oh, uh, look at the time, we better take a hike! Come on, 'Teazer!"

"...Hey, Jerrie, wait: he ain't moving; look."

The two of them cautiously approached the larger tom. Tapping on it with his claws, Mungojerrie rubbed his chin.

"I think he turned to stone, somehow."

"Think we should tell the boss?"

"Well, if Munky's out of the picture for at least a little while, sure'd make things easier for that whole...project we were working on," Mungojerrie commented.

Rumpleteazer squealed in excitement. "Wait till he gets a load of _this!_ "


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

 **I know it's been a while since I've updated. Thanks for your patience.**

* * *

Coricopat pushed aside the curtain that led to the den he shared with his twin sister. Dropping the mouse, he peered into the darkness, looking for his denmate.

"Tanti? Where are you?" he asked. "I've brought a mouse home. Big enough for two..."

"Just a moment!" her voice answered from the shadows. "Just let me feel my way around, and soon we can share that mouse for our enjoyment." Stepping into a lighter area, Coricopat saw the embroidered strip of fabric Tantomile had come to use as a blindfold.

"Why are you covering your eyes? You won't be able to see your way around, that's not very wise."

"It's still better than turning everyone to stone. I've been Medusa all this time, and I've never known."

"What are you talking about? I doubt you've had time to think this out."

"On the contrary, I have plenty of reasons to be wary..."

As they shared the mouse, she explained what had happened earlier that day.

"Is it just Munkustrap that's turned into this unearned form?"

"Well, yes, but I won't take the risk. I'm glad it opened my eyes and had me whisked."

Licking the taste of mouse off of his lips, Coricopat stood. "Stay here. I'll be back." Rolling his eyes, he added while looking over his shoulder, "remain within the black."

* * *

"Careful! Don't let it get caught!" Mr. Mistoffelees yowled to Quaxo, trying to inch the paper off of a metal pole. " _Achoo!_ Y-you and your clutsy paws...better not lose that spell, it's the only version we've got!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather do it, instead?" the tuxedo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not fai-ACHOO! Fair! Your sneezes wore off faster! Letting you get it could be a disaster, but I've no choice!"

"Quit your whining, drama king. Just stop talking so I can focus and get the stupid thing!"

Just as he was about to slip if off of the edge, Coricopat interrupted them:

"What did you idiots do to Tantomile?"

By some unfortunate luck, a wind came by and blew the newly freed spell page over another pile.

"NO! Go go go!" Quaxo hurried after it.

"What do you mean?" Mistoffelees sniffled, some of the dust still stuck in his nose. "We wouldn't do anything to the poor queen."

"She'll certainly have her tail in a twist for a while...she believes she's an evil Greek goddess, and since you're the ones who turned Munkustrap to stone, it's your job to get her out of this mess!"

"Actually, Medusa was a monster, a Gorgon, not a deity," Mistoffelees corrected him. "Let it fade, soon she'll forget it and come back to society."

Coricopat's expression hadn't changed much, but if one looked closely enough, they could see a fire burning in his deep blue eyes. "She doesn't _forget_ when she believes there are people she's hurting! When that happens she sinks away and thinks herself a burden!"

"Very well." Mistoffelees stopped to cough in order to loosen some of the dust in his lungs. "The must be something we can do to fix it, so maybe she won't feel like such a misfit."

"No! No no no no!" The toms' attention had shifted to Quaxo, struggling to keep up with the spell as the wind began blowing the other way.

"That's it! Perhaps we can have _her_ recite the spell! She'll realize she's not a threat, and all will be well!"

"You'd better hope you're right...or else that sleek black fur of yours will become a pink, awful sight." Coricopat threatened quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

Waving a black paw in Munkustrap's face, Macavity frowned skeptically. "You're quite certain he isn't active?"

"Solid as-well, a rock!" Mungojerrie assured him.

"Hmm..." Macavity's ruby red eyes looked into the stone-cold (pun intended) eyes of his usual adversary, and without another word, flew off into the next section of the Yard.

Puzzled, the twins exchanged glances, before they flinched at an explosion coming from the direction he went.

"HEY, MUNKUSTRAP!" Macavity hollered, his head poking up from the tall pile. "I'm blowing up your precious Yard! What are _you_ going to do about it?!"

Nothing, of course. Munkustrap had been turned to stone, and couldn't do anything.

Laughing evilly, Macavity leaped around, blowing up other sections of the Yard, forcing various Jellicles to flee from their dens.

Returning to the section Munkustrap was located in, Macavity stared at him for a few more moments before bounding off somewhere else.

"Sir-" Mungojerrie spoke up.

A feminine scream sounded from clear over the other side of the Yard. Macavity had come back with Munkustrap's mate (and _his_ ex-mate), Demeter, in his clutches.

"Do you _mind?!_ " the calico queen protested. "I was in the middle of a manicure!"

"Hey, Munk-y! I have your precious goddess in my possession! Are you just going to _stand_ there?!" he laughed mockingly.

Of course Munkustrap was just going to stand there; he was a statue.

Scowling, Macavity dropped Demeter, the small cat's fall broken by a soft pillow.

"Great," Demeter frowned at her chipped claw. "This will take me hours to fix, I'm sure."

When Macavity returned, he had a black marker in his paw.

Mungojerrie was about to say something, but Rumpleteazer shook her head.

Sticking his tongue in concentration, Macavity took the time to draw a small, neat mustache under Munkustrap's nose, followed by a large pair of glasses. "Ha! I have successfully defiled your _face!_ How do you like _that?!"_

Munkustrap still couldn't respond, but if he were conscious and had any idea of what was going on, he probably wouldn't have liked that very much.

"GAH!" Macavity found a jester's hat and threw it over Munkustrap's head. "HOW DO YOU-" then a fluffy pink princess cape on his back, "-LIKE THAT?!"

No response.

"COME ON! ANSWER ME!"

For an evil genius, one would think it would register to him that Munkustrap could do nothing but just remain where he was.

"I go off the face of the earth for four months and you-you don't do anything about it? You don't-you don't just-you don't even _talk to me_ anymore! You-you don't even acknowledge I'm there!" Throwing his arm around him and crying pathetically, he wailed "ANSWER ME!"

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer looked over at Demeter, who simply shrugged. Who knew what was going on in the mind of _that_ walking madhouse?

At the sight of their boss sobbing and kneeling on the ground, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer felt they could do nothing except just back away slowly.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Yeah, so, this was supposed to be a chapter where Macavity takes advantage of Munkustrap's state to terrorise the yard, but...I have no idea what this turned into. XD**


End file.
